Percy the Titan pilot
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Percy Jackson son of poseidon, a warrior, a soldier, and a Stryder-Class titan pilot from the IMC well this changes the story well the Titans better start running because I think they met their match
1. Prechapter

Pre Chapter

Log 1

Well I don't know why I'm doing this but I found a interesting program that I wanted to try although I had to leave home Mom was sad but I told her that I would be back besides this way I want have any distractions in this new school looks like I will be working for this IMC until I reach 6th grade they just want me to help repair the mechs although I've heard some of the pilots today start calling them Titans and I have to admit the title fits

Percy Jackson

Log 2

Well you'll never guess what happened today the boss told me that to effectively work and learn here I have to get a titan but get this I found out why the pilots are so protective of their titans they put a chip in your head that is the titans mind so each time a mech gets destroyed the titan is still alive I honestly don't know what to do I'll have to think about this

Percy Jackson

Log 3

Well I accepted in getting a titan and he is cool

 _I do not think cool would work in this situation it is not cold_

Although Rapture that's what I named him seems to have some learning to do

 _I do not understand I am connected to the internet and know everything you do what else can I learn_

You know what let's get started on this oh also it seemed to get a titan I had to get this energy like stuff called

Percy Jackson

 _Rapture Stryder-class Tita_ no you have to just say your name Rapture

Last Log

Well it's been a long time and it looks like now me and Rapture are heading back to earth to finish my school time maybe time in the military as a repairman has fixed my little curse of always failing in staying in school

 _I would have to agree you are terrible student_

Seriously Rapture well maybe it will be better this year I mean now I have a AI in my head so

 _I have been order by are superiors as in your mom that I can not help you with your school work_

What the heck how did you and my mom talk to each other

 _Simple through a radio I ordered for her_

Dude your going to leave me to the wolves I mean those teachers give homework how could you

 _I did not say anything against help with homework 'winky face'_

Dude you need to work on the images

Percy Jackson

 _Rapture_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My teacher turns into a bat

 _Rapture in Percy's head_

Telepathy or in other words when Percy is talking back to Rapture in his head

It had been 7 months since Percy and Rapture had entered Yancy academy and now the twelve year old and the AI in his head was going to a museum field trip and Percy was worried about that

 _What are you worried about_ Rapture asked and Percy could just visualize a smaller version of himself leaning over his shoulder

I'm worried about the fact that each time I go on a field trip something happens Percy said back looking over his class and at his best friend grover who was also looking around then Percy noticed a line of images at the edge of his line of sight but ignored it knowing now that it was just Rapture looking through his memories again

 _Problem found you have extreme bad luck_ Rapture said with a deep voice at the end of his usell mechanical voice this almost caused Percy to laugh while watching in his mind's eye the mini him or Rapture laughing and actually hearing it

Haha funny Percy thought then he looked to his favorite teacher mr. Brunner the old scruffy guy was pretty cool especially with his class but he thought he was so secretive

 _You are looking at the fake cripple again_ Rapture said you see having a AI in your head was useful like for instance they are able to scan things and tell anyone whether it's a plastic leg or a real one and those where plastic so at first Percy just thought his teacher didn't have legs at all but then Rapture found something interesting he found that his teacher's body went down into a blankness that Rapture couldn't Identify so know both AI and pilot were on the watch

That is till Nancy Bobofit started throwing her stuff at me and Grover although I found a easy way to get her to stop messing with me and Grover

"Hey Nancy where's that boyfriend of yours" Percy asked and instantly she stopped it was a literal trigger word whenever anyone said that Nancy would go quiet and stare forward for hours until someone woke her up you see here boyfriend dumped her in the worst way possible hang gliding it didn't end well and well although he also went to jail five days afterwards because he attempted to harm a IMC repairman and there tech you see Percy was actually a experiment so to speak the other Repairmen didn't have titans in their heads the reason why Percy did was because of the test to see if having a titan would help repair the mech's it actually helped a lot especially since Rapture had the blueprints although this caused Percy to have a lot of protection if something happened to him or Rapture the experiment failed so even though the pair was taking a break they were still watched

Then both heard movement and noticed there latest math teacher staring at them again this was Mrs. Dodds and she wasn't the only strange new person in the school it seemed as if as soon as Percy got into the school thousands of students and teachers have been trying to get in heck there english teacher kept switching and they had to bring five different busses for this trip alone but what was most interesting was what happened whenever Rapture scanned them they don't pop up at all it's like none of these people exist none of them do heck the last known Mrs. Dodds was all the way back in 1923 where she died in a teaching accident but that wasn't all each of these strange people with no actual names all had a strange energy about them that Rapture was able to pinpoint but he couldn't even tell what it was except to take samples and send it back to base to study

It was a couple of minutes inside the museum that something strange happened it almost seemed all of the new students heck the new teachers got stronger and started to notice each other like a switch had been thrown and everyone noticed the differences in the others heck even Mr. Brunner who seemed to be sniffing something heck even Grover froze but it seemed everyone else didn't notice then the large group of students and teachers continued on with Mr. Burner showing everyone different Greek items although Percy noticed that a lot of the foreign exchange students seemed to be glaring at a few of the weapons and or monuments heck he found this one guy with blonde hair glaring at a statue of zeus but then the group stopped in front of a manuscript that dedicated the rise of the Gods and after one of the exchange students had yelled at Nancey for talking when he was trying to listen to the teacher he got called out and almost instantly answered about what the manuscript said then after some more talk about it the group walked outside where a lot of the students went off it looked like there were teams in this little subterfuge because several of the students that Percy had noticed growled when they got angry moved closer to mrs. Dodds while another group went of and surrounded one of the other new teachers in fact if Percy wasn't sure something fishy was going on before he did now because there were all of the exchange students and teachers all in one place and most were in groups with at least one teacher and all of them were looking at the other groups and through the students that wasn't around a teacher the regulars that weren't exchange students had split as soon as they saw how the exchange students acted heck even Nancy wasn't pickpocketing someone because she was too busy trying to stay out of sight of all of the more larger groups and while this was going on Grover was standing right next to Percy shaking in his shoes while Mr. Burner was on Percy's other side looking at everyone around them while Percy, Percy was secretly arming his guns that he had on him and was thinking about the best use of the R97 Compact SMG while also reloading his Smart Pistol MK5 that was all in his backpack but each time Percy put one round in the compartment he saw the students around Mrs. Dodds twitch like they could hear the rounds going in then all of the groups all turned as one and looked straight at the three that were closest to the door into the museum Percy, Mr. Burner, and Grover scratch that Grover just passed out into a nearby bush

"So what exactly might we be facing here because I know you realize this isn't normal" Percy whispered to Mr. Burner while the two started to slowly back up and all of the groups seemed to follow although Mrs. Dodds was looking at everyone else and was she hissing guess she wasn't working with the rest of them that info might come in useful

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Mr. Burner said while still sliding backwards on his roller chair

"Try me" Percy said while Rapture started targeting escape routes and attack routes

"Well we are surrounded by several Greek monsters that are in disguise" Mr. Burner said looking at Percy who looked back and by then the two were just inside the museum

"You're right I don't believe you but the good news is even if they aren't what you say I have legal right to kill them my own way" Percy said shrugging while Burner raised his eyebrows

"What being IMC's guinea pig has it's benefits" Percy said and when Burner stared at him officially not knowing what he was talking about Percy just shook his head before pushing his wheelchair faster back into the museum and all of the so called monster's followed but then Percy started believing when the kids around Mrs. Dodds turned into what if his legends study was correct were hellhounds

" _Studying monster's for easy kill and possible uses to IMC and your protection"_ Rapture said scanning the monster's

Yeah you do that big guy I'll make sure we don't die" Percy said back before as soon as he was out of sight of any human being but Mr. Burner pulling out his R97 Compact SMG this seemed to surprise Mr. Burner and the monsters before the Hellhounds found out how effective the gun was when two of them dropped and evaporated into shadows and several others went into hiding whimpering from bullet wounds that was in there body's then Mrs. Dodds changed into a fury well she changed half way because know there was a bullet in her head

"Nice shot" Mr. Burner said looking past the pillar they were hiding behind

"Actual that was a lucky pray and spray know this I use when I want to hit something" Percy said before pulling out the pistol and aiming it straight at the latest English teacher only to watch as he became huge with only one eye

"A Cyclops" Mr. Burner said then he watched as Percy turned back behind the cover without firing before he fired to the right then he watched as the bullet changed course and hit the Cyclops in the eye instantly killing the monster

"These guys are idiots they have no armor with them I can take them out easy" Harry said shaking his head while watching as more Cyclops and Demon dogs joined the fray as well as other monsters one of which looked to be a type of lizard with 6 heads

"That's the hydra if you cut of one head it will split in two and make more" Mr. Burner said watching as Percy reloaded his guns

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not planning on cutting my way through him" Percy said to busying loading his gun with a loud clunk of the ammunition Then he leaned out of cover and took 6 shots with the smart gun they heard a thump and something disintegrating

"Haha I love this cheat gun" Percy said holding on tight to the smart gun before switching it to the smh and jumping out of cover spraying the bullets everywhere until the only one left was a Cyclops with a tree branch and right when Percy pulled the trigger everyone heard a click and Percy went wide eyed

"Damn out of clips" Percy said before putting the gun down then he watched as the Cyclops pulled back his fist and knew he couldn't pull out his pistol fast enough

"Percy catch" Mr. Burner yelled and without looking Percy grabbed something out of the air and swung it at the Cyclops slicing it in two before it turned to dust

" _We need some of the dust for further study"_ Rapture said surprising Percy

Where were you I just fought a army alone Percy thought before he noticed how he was holding the sword it looked oddly familure

" _Oh I was there"_ Rapture said then it clicked he was holding the sword like how Rapture would in the stryder type mech

"Well that was very impressive" Mr. Burner said

"Thanks so care to explain this" Percy asked only to get a wave

"We will explain everything at camp Grover we'll show you the way although I would get some stuff from your home" Mr. Burner said before he rolled out of the museum then on his way out Percy picked up Grover who was still unconscious but Percy could carry him easy thank you repair job that made the person pick up heavy mechanical stuff daily but it was only when Grovers shoe came off that Percy realised that nothing would be the same because Grover had a goats hoof for a foot

So my best friend is a syater my favorite teacher seems to be in the mix of this and I just fought the ancient Greeks worst nightmares heh my life's not normal

" _No no it's not"_ Rapture said and Percy could just hear the laughter in his voice

"Yeah yeah oh and I forgot to add sarcastic robot in my head"Percy said out loud this just caused Rapture to laugh even more and in the middle of walking onto the street Percy on accident dropped the sword and it turned into a pen then he put it in his pocket

"That should be useful" Percy said before he called a taxi and told the driver to take him and his friend to his house and when asked what happened to his friend

"I honestly don't know these guys walked into the museum as he went unconscious in fright" Percy said this caused the driver to nod and quickly drove the two to Percy's moms house and by this point Grover had woken up

"You know for a protector you might want to not fall unconscious" Percy said looking at Grover who instantly woke up

"What where how" Grover asked looking around the cab before staring at Percy

"So what's this camp I hear about from Mr. Burner" Percy asked while Rapture recorded their conversation

"I oh what" Grover said still confused before he shook his head

"Oh it's called camp halfblood its for people like you half" Grover instantly stopped when he spotted the cab driver

"lets just say you might like it" Grover said and seeing where Grover was looking Percy nodded understanding this was a secret he and Rapture could wait but what about the IMC

" _IMC has decided to follow your progress and to see if we can learn anything from this and as authorized Titanfall if needed"_ Rapture said this just caused Percy to smirk as the cabby drove them to his house where his mother lived alone there was at one point another guy that lived there one Gabe Uglio or something but after Rapture had recorded him threatening Percy he was quickly arrested although his smell was still present around the place especially when the two entered the living room but luckily the only sound in the room was Percy's mom humming in the kitchen as she cooked blue cookies

"Hey mom looks like I have to pack up my stuff because I was accepted into a" but Percy froze when he noticed his mother was looking at Grover with a even stare

"Uh hello there miss Jackson I think its about time for camp" Grover said this caused Percy to slump

"Great you already knew about the whole Greek thing eh oh well" Percy said as he started packing up his stuff and grabbed his IMC helmet that should be useful then with a click he put on his armies gauntlets

"Okay I'm ready to go" Percy said as he walked into the living room with a duffle bag that was filled with his IMC armor and some extra ammo and his gun download he still love the fact that he could literally make a gun just by tossing in a few bits of metal and pressing a button

"Good now Percy you stay safe and keep this close make sure no one else sees it till your ready and just know that your father is sorry about whatever might come next" Percy's mom said this caused Percy to freeze his dad had something to do with this wait Greek monsters doesn't that mean and don't they usually oh heck no that's kinda cool

 _Agreed if you are a son to a god IMC wants to run test to see if they can't tell the difference between regulate humans and Demigods_ Rapture said and nodding Percy grabbed the small note his mother gave him and while Grover looked out the window he looked at what was written

 _Ha I knew it there was a reason why you named me Rapture sea prince_ Rapture said cheering and Percy smirked as he put the paper in his pocket

"Okay come on Grover we can take my car" Percy said surprising Grover

"Wait you have a car how and how do you have a license" Grover asked as Percy waved goodbye at his mother

 _It's a good thing she knows of me being here to watch your back otherwise she might of been hysteric about all this also IMC will send soldiers to protect your mother and new orders from the commander we are to infiltrate these Demigods and learn all we can about them to both protect earth and you_ Rapture reported and Percy nodded as he opened the door only to see his silver specially made car it wasn't like any other mostly because it was made of Titan armor so the vehicle didn't really have a name other than Percy's mini tank

"Get in and tell me where to go and on the way we can talk some more" Percy said as he jumped into the drivers seat which had wires and restraints all around it and now slightly worried Grover hoped in the passenger seat and was Instantly hooked up to 8 different restraints

"Oh yeah and I'd like you to meet Rapture my brother" Percy said as he hooked a helmet on his head and sent Rapture into the cars controls

"Hello Grover please sit back and enjoy the very fast ride" Rapture said through the speakers surprising Grover before with a flair of the engine they were off almost literally souring of the ground with how fast they were going way past the speed limit as Grover screamed Percy just opened up the mini fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper before turning to Grover and tapping him on the shoulder as the vehicle bounced over a hill

"So what's Camp Halfblood I'm guessing half god or something" Percy said smirking and he could literally hear the shock Grover went under before he fell unconscious and groaning Percy reached over ignoring the sounds of the vehicle jumping over a vehicle as he searched through Grocers pockets till he found a address

"Okay Rapture we're heading to long island" Percy said and hearing the nod Percy reached forward towards the radio and started listening to some hard rock

"Well this should be fun" Percy said smirking

* * *

Welp I can't believe it I have been working on this story for a couple of months now and I just noticed I hadn't been posting it huuh so yeah don't be surprised when the next chapter comes out quickly


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Bull meets mini tank

It was raining this made It harder for the mini tank to go fast so they slowed down this actually caused Grover to surprisingly wake up

"Huh wow how are we already almost there" Grover asked looking around while Percy just shrugged

"Its a fast car but we have to slow down because of the rain don't want to skid" Percy said and Grover nodded then both of them froze as they heard a yell

"Let me guess its another Greek monster" Percy said till he noticed Grover rolling down his window and sniffing

"Yep and theres a lot sheesh if I didn't know any better I'd say you had been using a phone" Grover said this made Percy paused as he heard a large group moving behind the vehicle as Rapture drove a bit faster

"Oh why would that be bad" Percy asked concentraighting on helping Rapture drive

"Oh whenever a child of a god uses anything electronic its like there sending a flair up telling all monsters hey here's a free meal" Grover said not noticing as Percy went pale or the fact that Rapture had turned off the radio then almost at the exact same time both Rapture and Percy thought the same thing

 _Fucking hell_

 _Uh IMC is sending its deepest apologize and is searching up ways to protect us but for know they have allowed us use of any and all weaponry_ Rapture said and Percy nodded both realizing the big problem here you see the problem was that Percy had Rapture and while he wouldn't trade Rapture for anything this proved a problem there was a computer inside Percy's head that like a phone sent out a signal only problem his was constantly sending a signal he was literally a walking beacon for the monsters

"Well this is just great" Percy ground out as he glared around him

"Warning Monsters ahead targeting" Rapture said surprising Grover before said Sayter paled

"Huh what's he using to target" Grover asked then he watched as something big lifted off the top of the vehicle and turned towards something

"Oh nothing just a Tank gun after all this is my Mini Tank" Percy said smiling as Rapture finished aiming

"Target locked ready to fire" Rapture said with joy

"Fire" Percy yelled smiling and with a resounding **bang** the gun went off

With the minitor and other monsters

Hiss crunch and screams heh he would not let a bunch of half wit monster take his kill

 **Bang**

Wait what was that everything stopped as every monster turned towards the sound then with a large explosion the monsters and much of the hill was gone

Back with Percy

Grover stared wide eyed at the previous hill as the monster dust settles on the mud he had watched as they were blown away with the cannon and what's more as the bullet cannon shot whatever hit it also released several buckshots sending even more monsters not hit on the ground even if it was still that had to hurt

"haha yeah that was awesome hey is there anymore ahead Rapture" Percy asked

"Yep I count five groups" Rapture said this caused Percy to grin as Grover paled

"Then aim and fire the smaller rounds go ahead and take pot shots" Percy said before he noticed something one of the monsters had gotten up from the explosion and had rushed in front of the Mini Tank and Percy tilted his head

'why is that guy neaked except for his briefs and secondly he has horns hmm a bull' Percy thought before he smirked as he pressed the pedal ignoring the rain as he sped the vehicle forward straight for the bull man as he crouched down and began to charge

"Tank vs. Bull" Percy yelled right as Rapture fired a shot blowing a hole straight through the minitors head causing him to disseaper into dust as one of his horns came flying and crashed into the window causing a small miniature crack as it fell into the grill which caught the horn and kept it safe away from the engine

"Oh my gods" Grover said wide eyed at the chaos around him it was like Percy was a literal being of Choas

"Woow lets go" Percy said driving faster as he either ran over or Rapture shot the rest of the monsters till he noticed a tree all alone in front of him

"There that's Half-blood hill we'll be safe on the other side" Grover said and grinning Percy nodded as he sped up climbing the hill before with a jump they soared through the air before the car landed almost like a cat thanks to the hydrolics in front of a blue building that quickly had three people looking outside at the vehicle covered in monster dust as Percy opened the door excitedly and jumped out with his hands up

"That was awesome for now on I'm going to start looking for these Greek monsters some more see how much the mini tank can take on" Percy yelled pumping his fist as Grover shakely got out and walked towards Mr. Berner who was staring at Percy in surprise along with this blond girl who was wide eyed

"Sir please give me another person to follow please he's insane I swear he's the son of Choas itself and I am never getting back in that death trap" Grover yelled glaring at Percy who just laughed

"Oh come on Grover you know you loved it seeing all those monsters exploding and getting ran over" Percy said and Grover just sighed it was only then that Percy noticed something and reaching forward he pulled a horn out of the grill

"Huh Mr. Big bull man most of left his horn in the mini tanks grill when I ran him over" Percy said tossing up his new suvonier while the others stared he had taken out the minitor a beast of legend with a car

"Who are you" the girl asked staring as Percy smirked turning towards them as the cannon on the min tank popped up and aimed at them as well surprising everyone

"I'm secondary chief officer repair Sargent Percy Jackson of the ICM military and you guys have striked my interest" Percy said smirking as the cannon lowered and with a click fell back into the outer armor of the mini tank

"So what's this I hear about the Greek gods being real" Percy asks smirking

* * *

Well there you guys have it Percy is in camp half-blood and has extreme weapons of mass destruction well this should be fun


End file.
